


to Bee? Or not to bee.

by Sketchart99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchart99/pseuds/Sketchart99
Summary: Castiel bound his grace with the soul of a human a millennia ago. Heaven is set in its ways that angels only mix with angels and humans are just toys that God made for them to look at but not touch. Castiel is punished for his insolence and forced into many different forms throughout his life.





	1. Soul bound?

**Author's Note:**

> This not going to be a smutty fic, but just a fluffy one.

Heaven was set in its ways, Castiel knew this. Micheal the oldest besides Lucifer, who they're not supposed to mention, has been the leader of the Heaven ever since God left. Micheal didn't like the angels going down to earth unless absolutely necessary but Castiel loved it down there with the green grass and the trees standing tall and all the animals, and the humans. God's creations were down there and they weren't even allowed to look at them. Gabriel, one of the archangels understood Castiel's need to be there and to see it happen, so he created a cloaking device to hide Castiel's grace unless it is used in to large of a quantity. But to prevent the others from finding out Castiel would visit, he had to come home every night. It was about 20 years after God disappeared that Castiel met her. Her name was Deanna and she was a hunter. Her blonde hair hung long past her waist and her green eyes gleamed with mischief whenever she was told not to do something. She was strong, but compassionate. She cared too deeply and loved too easily and Castiel was smitten. One day after she had been hunting he stepped out to greet her. "Hello, My name is Castiel." He said with his hands up. Her bow and arrow swung up until it was pointed directly at his head. "You are a stranger to these lands. Leave and i will let you live." She hissed. Castiel smiled sadly. "I am no stranger here. I was crafted from the dirt beneath your feet and lifted through the skies with the air that flows through your hair. I just wanted to meet one of you. I've never been around an actual human before you." Castiel said solemnly. Deanna lowered her weapon and she tilted her head. she looked adorable. "If you are created from the earth and the sky, is that why your eyes glow like the blue before the dark? Is that why your hair glistens like that of a raven's feather?" She asked. Castiel nodded his head. "If you let me, I can tell you everything you want to know about the earth and the sky and all the animals." she put the arrow away and nodded. "Come. My village will be wondering what I've been up to." she looked at him mischievously and grinned. Castiel nodded and walked along behind her until they stepped into the village then there were weapons all around him and Deanna was pulled away. "Who are you? Why are you following my daughter?" the chief asked. " I am a creature of the earth and the sky, I haven't been mentioned in many years and i wish to tell you the stories of long long ago so you can grow and learn with the years." The man nodded. " Prove you are who you say you are or I will kill you." Castiel obliged, his eyes glowing and his wings became visible."Oh my word." A voice at the back was heard and all the weapons were dropped in awe. " The Saviours have returned!" The chief called out. Cheers abounded and Castiel felt like he wanted to cry.  
When he returned from Earth that night, having feasted with the humans, Castiel was stopped by Gabriel. "You idiot! What were you thinking summoning your wings like that? Heaven knows you were on Earth. Micheal wants to see you." Gabriel hissed smacking Castiel upside the head. Castiel slowly made his way to the gathering room where Micheal would no doubt, be sitting upon their father's throne. As soon as Castiel entered the room he could feel every angel's eyes on him. "Why were you on Earth brother?" Micheal asked. "I wanted to know what it was like." Castiel said. "What did you discover?" Micheal asked. "We are the ones they call saviour. I want to bring us back to the light. Put us as the heroes in their eyes." Castiel said. "You know it doesn't work that way brother. We've hidden ourselves away for a reason. You telling them about us puts us back on the radar and we cannot have that." Micheal said a hard glare in his his eyes. "We've hidden long enough!" Castiel barked out before quickly apologising. " No don't apologise. Tell me why you believe that." Micheal said. Castiel straightened his spine and continued. "They have stories of a time long ago but their stories are wrong. They do not understand why we did what we did or that God was the one who destroyed them time and time again. I believe its time to change their views and make us the ones that saved them from perdition, not him." Castiel said, a forced edge in his voice. Micheal nodded. "Alright. You have a fair point, and i like the idea of us being the heroes. you may keep entering their world and enlightening them, but I hope I make myself clear when I tell you that no matter how interesting or lovable they might be, you are forbidden to fall in love with one of them or your mission will be terminated immediately." Castiel nodded and turned when Micheal waved his hand in dismissal.  
It had been months since Micheal made his decree and Castiel couldn't help it. He and Deanna had gotten so close they were practically inseparable. Deanna called herself his priestess and spoke of his glory and told his stories everywhere they went. The day came where Deanna told Castiel about her feelings for him and that she loved hi above all else, Castiel wanted to tell her that he did not love her as she loved him, but he knew that would be a lie. He would willingly give up heaven for her and he told her as such. They had ended up kissing in the moonlight and Micheal found out.  
"You told her you loved her!?! You told me you would not fall in love with one of those clay dolls." Micheal was off his rocker as he waved his hands about and heaven's lights were flickering with Micheal's rage. "It was an accident, Micheal. I never intended to fall in love with her, just use her as an outsource for us." Micheal whipped around to face Castiel. "Then fix it. Erase her memories of you and leave her." Castiel shook his head. "I cannot Micheal. I meant what I said to her last night. That I would give up Heaven to be with her. She is what I want." Micheal's face grew red and he nodded once. "Then you will be considered a traitor and never allowed to return. I must also take care of the mess you've made of everything." Castiel lifted his hands and before he knew it he was throwing Micheal across the room, knocking him unconscious. He then turned and ran out the door escaping from Heaven as fast as he could so that he could warn her.   
Back in the village, Castiel grabbed Deanna's arm and pulled her aside. "We have a problem. Heaven found out that I love you and now if you and I do not run, Your entire village will be destroyed. As will you, and I could not live with myself if anything happened to you." She looked terrified and she nodded. "What if they kill us Castiel?/ What will happen to our love?" Castiel thought for a moment. "If you allow it, I can bind your soul and my grace together so that even if you die, we will meet again one day. But I do have to warn you it will be a painful process and when we leave, I will have to erase everyone's memories of me and the fact that you even exist. I am telling you this because as much as Heaven would like to think otherwise, we each have our own wishes and i will always respect yours." Deanna nodded and grinned, "If it means we can stay together and my family will be safe, Let's do it. I will miss them dearly but I cannot let you leave me either." Castiel nodded and then pulled her close, resting his forehead against hers and reached out with his grace for her soul. Once he found it, it was with gentle prods that he eased his grace into her soul but with her whimpers and silenced screams he knew it still hurt her. Even as he pulled some of her soul away and intertwined it with his grace as he pulled parts of her soul to himself. Once the process was complete, they walked towards the crowd who were looking at a bright light only a few miles away but turned when they saw them walking together. Deanna's eyes glowed with tears as Castiel reached out with his grace to everyone's memories and erased every notion that he and Deanna had ever existed. Once he was done he whisked them both away before anyone could register what had happened.  
Years passed as Castiel and Deanna ran from Heaven finding solace only in each other, until the day Heaven caught up with them. Castiel watched in horror and heartbreak as Raphael took Deanna's life then looked over to Micheal who had brought out his sword and was looking at Castiel gravelly. "You have betrayed all of Heaven by aligning yourself with a human. You bound your grace with her soul and ignored Heaven's words of advice to let her go. She is dead because of you and Heaven is broken because of you. You are no longer one of us." Micheal swung the sword cutting through Castiel's halo and then cutting off Castiel's wings. The scream of pain that erupted from Castiel's mouth shook Gabriel to the core but rules must be obeyed, right? By the time he had made a decision, it was too late. "I hereby banish you to forever walk the Earth living never as a human but as whatever form your next life gives you. However, if you ever meet with, your soul bound lover, this curse may be lifted when the human loves you. If you meet it, you may become human for the duration of a day at a time. So it is said so it must be done." Micheal swung his sword one last time and Castiel collapsed, the life draining from his eyes as the sword was pulled from his heart.


	2. we meet again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> years after Deanna and Castiel were separated, they are reunited, but its not as pretty as it is to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry folks, I couldn't wait to write another chapter, This story has been sitting forefront in my mind since i came up with it. Im also going to move to first person POV.

Years after the deaths of Deanna and Castiel, they were resurrected in another time. Deanna became Dean the powerful. A prince who loved to fight alongside his men rather than just let them die. Castiel was his trusty stallion. Together, they won every battle as a supernatural force seemed to protect Dean.

Dean:  
When I was a boy, my father told me that I would one day rule our kingdom with a kind but stern hand and we would become an empire. I wanted to believe him, and looking in the mirror some days, I believed it. When I was 9 years old, a beautiful black colt was born and I had chosen it from the poorest farm in the land. Something about the colt drew me to it and as we grew together, it became the thing I had beside me at every turn. By the time i was 16 the colt had turned into a stallion who was oddly calm, I liked it. Its blue eyes glowed with the wisdom of a man some days and its black hide seemed to have a pattern of wings on its back. It was the coolest thing I'd ever seen, and will ever see. My brother Samuel, was next in line for the throne if I chose to abdicate the throne. Samuel is the greatest brother anyone could ask for. He understood that I didn't feel desire for women but instead for men, but that was improper should I ever be caught with the male servant named Benjamin. I called him Benny and Sam had fallen for a servant named Gabriel, But Gabriel was weird, he was always talking to my horse as if it was a human and always flirting with Sam.   
Then I had an arranged marriage set up with a Lady Elisabeth. But she always asked me to call her Lisa. I'd agreed although it was unusual and she wasn't allowed my horse as she set it off for some reason. I understood why she set it off, she didn't much like animals anyways and had called mine a horrible disgusting beast upon many occasions. She annoyed me when she would lean in just a little too close but I knew it was my duty so I married her anyways. Three days later I was named King and the wars started over religion. It was trying times for us and once Lisa had become pregnant, things got a lot more complicated in my relationship with the servant. Then we had been caught and Benny was hung while I was placed in the dungeon for turning to the devil. Lisa took over the throne saying we needed someone who could understand that betraying God and turning to the devil was wrong, then she threw Samuel and Gabriel in the dungeon along with me. Gabriel had taken Sam's hand and they disappeared but he came back and told me that while he could not save me I would rise again in another time. He also told me that My horse, named Castiel had been executed for being in the hands of a devils' man. When they killed me off, I couldn't fight as they had taken everything away from me. The moment the axe cut through my neck I heard a voice calling out to me. "Dean? Deanna? I'm here." I spun looking for who spoke until my eyes rested upon a blue eyed man who was looking at me with love written all over his face, and oddly I knew him as a large part of me lifted and I was happy. "Castiel. My lord where have you been? Its been years since I saw you alive. Did you get away after the killed me?" I asked as memories flooded me and I just knew. "The man, Gabriel. He was your brother?" Castiel nodded. "Yes. Your brother Sam was only supposed to live in this time and be erased from history but Gabriel has rebelled as I did. He came down to be sure that I was okay but fell for Sam's soul and bound them the same way I bound our souls together." I grinned. "Will Sam always be my brethren?" Gabriel and I will make sure of it. The goddess of fertility owes us her lives. We saved her from Lucifer at the start of the war in heaven. Gabriel and I snuck in and saved many of the higher beings from Lucifer's grasp. We have many who will do anything for us even though we have rebelled to be with humans. Unfortunately they cannot change the nature of our curse until such time comes that I may be in a halfway version of human." Castiel explained, I nodded as a thought came to mind. "So if we constantly die and come back, that means I won't remember any of this." Castiel shook his head. "I'm afraid this is the last time you and I will talk together like this. Death can only do so much and for a human to constantly be resurrected, the trauma it would cause would kill them instantly. Death left this part of your subconscious alert so I could explain things to you. He will do the same for Sam and then that's it. you won't remember me but I will always find you and love you as deeply as I have these past two lifetimes. Goodbye Dean." then everything went dark.


End file.
